


Bound to You

by Shikamaru_Lazy_Twin



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Gou, Alpha Momotarou, Alpha Nagisa, Alpha Rin, Alpha Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Future Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Makoto, Omega Nitori, Omega Rei, Omega Verse, omega Haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikamaru_Lazy_Twin/pseuds/Shikamaru_Lazy_Twin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka had done his best to always hide that he was an Omega, but when Rin surprises him with a trip to Australia for the holidays,  things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to You

Alphas - dominants in society who are the "implanters" of children within Omegas and Betas. Heat cycles in Alphas only happen due to the heat cycle of a "bonded" Omega.

Betas - "Normals" Only females betas can be pregnant, and it can be from ether and Alpha or other Beta, and Males can only impregnate female betas. No heat cycle.

Omega - both male and female Omegas have the ability to become pregnant. They can only "bond" or "mate" with an Alpha. Mateing gives a telepathic connection between the pair. Omegas go into heat and need to have sex; this is the only time that an Omega is fertile. 

This was how there world was organized even if it wasn't perfect. The system couldn't be changed.

You where born into the life you would have, and running away was not possible.

You just had to live with who you where.

But sometimes the world gives out happiness to some souls.

You just have to keep looking for it.

This is a story of two souls who loved one another but both thought that love impossible,  till one little trip changes everything. 

* * *

 

Planes where not Haru's favorite way to travel around.

He hated the sound and the turbulence that he was forced to deal with on the flight. Adding the little kid kicking his seat and Haru was left wondering why he was on a plane at all.

But...

He knew why he was on the plane. He was going to visit Rin for the first time since he had left for University in Australia. 

Haru was very excited and nervous about meeting Rin again. Excited because Haru had a very big crush on the romantic red head. Nervous due to the fact that he was an Omega.

Being an Omega was something Haru had spent a lot of his life hiding from the rest of the world. Omegas weren't welcomed in the competitive sports world, as their pheromones distracted Alphas, even though this didn't stop them from competing it was highly discouraged. Haru also knew he would have had many Alphas trying to "clam" him, more like rape in his own opinion,  and Haru had never wanted a life like that.

Haru had only ever wanted to be with one person, and one person only.

And that person was Rin.

Someone who he knew was an Alpha, and who he guessed had already claimed someone else.

* * *

 

Rin was so excited to see Haru again. To see his blue eyes, the passionate way he would swim, and that spark of life he would only have when he sees water. 

He had always held a space in his heart for the blue eyed boy. Love at first sight you could call it. Even as a child he knew he was in love with the dolphin boy. 

Rin knew the Haru was the only person he ever wanted to be with. But lately he had the feeling that he might not be the person who owned Haru's heart.

He wanted to try and change this, he wanted to claim his dolphin as only his.

Rin was willing to be with a beta and not an omega, if that beta was Haru.

Because Haru was worth giving up anything this world could give him.

Haru was his light.

His shining. 

And hopefully Haru would be, his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go, the start to another story.  
> Yes everyone these guys are very confused over one another, and hold misconceptions, but this trip will change all that.  
> Till next time.


End file.
